


Mutual Desire

by Glytchy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Caught in the Act, F/M, First Time, Masturbation, Outdoor Sex, Porn, Porny porn porn, Zoro Strokes Himself, no real plot, secret lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7761886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glytchy/pseuds/Glytchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of my work is unbeta'd. I am only a native English speaker as if my co-author. We write and post what we come up with on the fly. This isn't for everyone and I do so hope no one is harmed by what we post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutual Desire

Zoro hastily, yet thoroughly searched the area around him, ears attuned to any abnormal sound that would mean his friends and fellow crew members had found him. 

Luffy, Chopper and Usopp he could easily trick and chase off, the other four would be far harder. Sanji might understand but the women would be merciless in their teasing and horror.

Finally when he was absolutely sure he was hidden safely he untied his trousers freeing his fat cock with a relieved sigh. His hands began stroking up and down, squeezing, tugging, getting that perfect rhythm and pressure. 

His mind raced directly to the cause of his cloying arousal. He pictured Aliki dancing with his swords, hips swaying, gypsy skirts flowing, her long white hair flared around her with each twist and twirl. 

Sweat poured down her supple body glistening in the sun, same as his swords.

Zoro groaned, stroking faster, only slowing when he was right on the brink of cumming. 

He pictured her natural berry coloured lips wrapped around his pulsing rod, her fingers gripping his balls, working them in just the right way, her eyes locked with his, he imagined thrusting into her hot, wet mouth, choking her with his length and girth, hearing her little moans, swallowing his seed.

He growled her name, his eyes slammed closed, his lips parted, 

"Aliki, Damn it Aliki!" His thighs and ass clenched, his back arching away from the tree he'd leaned on, hot sticky jets of cum spraying from his cock, covering the ground. 

He gasped, muscles locked over bone, he pumped his still throbbing cock working out every last drop of jizz. 

"Aliki..." He groaned, sinking slowly lower, "Aliki why can't I stop needing you?" Desperation bled through his voice.

A rustle of branches brought the half naked swordsman to his senses and immediately to his feet swords drawn, pinning the intruder against a jagged boulder.

The two froze, Zoro horrified, Aliki blushing crimson, the two didn't speak for a while, Aliki's eyes blatantly appraising Zoro's exposed member. He was still hard, still fully erect. Zoro for once wished he was dead, he lowered his swords, glaring at the ground. 

Inhaling, cheeks red, mind racing, Aliki reached out, her soft hands coming to stroke the green haired swordsman's fuck stick.

"Zoro is so hot. So big, because of me?" She questioned, tugging him, her free hand tugging her shirt up to expose her pearled rosy nipples.

The shuffle of fabric and Aliki stroking his cock had Zoro dropping his swords to grab her breast roughly, his lips clasping a perfect little nipple sucking harshly, twisting and pinching the other. 

He thrust his hips toward her fucking into her hands, he was a head taller than her, finally he couldn't take it, he pushed closer, crushing his lips to hers, her fingers were in his hair, down his back, 

"Aliki, Aliki I need you... All of you, now please, have me" 

"Yes, yes, I need you, Zoro" She moaned pulling her skirt up shouting when Zoro slipped his fingers inside her slick pussy, teasing her as he kissed her harder, he spread her juices over her lips, slipping his callused fingers across her clit 

"Zoro!" She shouted. He ran his fingers over the sensitive nub again, groaning at how much wetter she became. 

He groaned as she trembled, he couldn't take it any more, so wet so hot, the master swordsman gripped the back of Aliki's toned thighs.

"Mine!" He growled thrusting deeply inside her, he felt a resistance at first, pulling out he thrust again harder, burying himself to his full length inside her, Aliki cried out, the sound mixing with Zoro's groan. He froze trying to think straight needing a moment.

Aliki squirmed, pain and pleasure battling in her, she wasn't a virgin anymore, the thought sobered her a bit but her silly swordmaster didn't seem to realize. 

Squirming in his grip the white haired teen tried getting him to move, when he didn't she slapped his cheek. " Don't stop, make me yours" She moaned.

Zoro growled, his eyes locked in hers, he'd stilled for so long because he smelled blood, her blood. He realized it was her first time.


End file.
